


A Night on The Beltane

by Savall



Category: The Mists of Avalon - Marion Zimmer Bradley
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savall/pseuds/Savall
Summary: Lancelot couldn't keep his secret any longer.





	A Night on The Beltane

这一年，当冬季迟迟不肯离去，而春季仍旧姗姗来迟时，英格兰又一次迎来了五朔节。同往年一样，国王总是会在傍晚时分宴请宾客，而所有人围聚在象征着团结与骑士荣誉的圆桌前，纵情喝酒欢唱，传颂春季的美好。直至晚宴结束，宾客们已然唱不出歌声，亦无法饮下更多的美酒，这场宴会才会算作了结。

兰斯洛特坐在距离亚瑟王不远的地方，小口地抿着银杯中装的葡萄酒，咀嚼着新烤好的羊腿肉。四周的欢闹声不绝于耳，其中，一些年轻骑士们因为酒乐而愉悦不已，拿起竖琴与长笛，吹奏起自己家乡的乐曲。而亚瑟始终冷漠地坐在圆桌的正中，反复为自己的杯中倒上葡萄酒，心情像是始终难以从这宴会之中平复。在这一日清晨，他与王后再一次发生了争吵，一些来自罗马的神父像是再也无法忍受五朔节的传统，向王后提出在五朔节点灯的请求，她本认为追求和解的国王将会答应这样的请求，然而答案却大为出乎她的意料，国王狠狠地指责了神父们的行为，亦以坚决地态度拒绝了王后的请求。最终，这场清晨的谈话不欢而散，而王后则赌气似地冲出宫中，拒绝参与任何关于五朔节的集会。这使得当整场宴会结束时，国王始终冷冰冰地板着脸，仿佛此刻摆在他眼前的不是美酒与佳肴，而是纠集在此、气势汹汹的撒克逊军队。

“陛下，你需要回去休息了。”待到众人散去，亚瑟仍旧斜靠在王座上，因为醉酒而嘟哝着些模糊不清的词汇，不时地摇晃着酒杯，试图再往嘴里倒些酒水——尽管兰斯洛特看到，酒杯中的酒早已经被他喝得一干二净。

“兰斯洛特——”亚瑟因为兰斯洛特的声音而抬起头，对向后者的视线，最终挤出一个十分傻气的微笑，“让我们再喝一杯！”他说，“今年五朔节的葡萄酒可比去年好了太多哪。”他将手臂搭在兰斯洛特的肩膀上，而后轻拍后者的右肩以示友好。

“桂妮薇儿去了哪里？”兰斯洛特勉强挤出了一个笑容，以温柔的姿态回答他的国王，“亚瑟，今日已经结束了，你现在需要休息。”他说着，便小心翼翼地拉过国王，任由后者的右臂攀在他的身上，而后他便缓缓地起身，搀扶着亚瑟一步一步地走入寝室之中。

“她？”亚瑟的声音很轻，气息之中带着新酿出来的葡萄酒的味道，伴随着走动轻轻地扑打在兰斯洛特的耳际，“她或许仍在宫外和那些该死的神父们进行些无聊的抗议吧。”亚瑟扭过头去，“我曾认为我们可以和平共处，但我发现对于桂妮薇儿我太过于妥协——我爱她，但我并不想让她认为我只是一名虚有其名的国王。”

“你当然不是，亚瑟。”兰斯洛特摇了摇头，继续前行，“你是我们之中最强的。”他轻声说道，“还记得桂妮薇儿来到此地时，你当着他的面彻底击败我吗？我为此忍受了整整一年圆桌骑士们的嘲笑。”他试图笑出声来，以此安慰亚瑟低郁的心情，可亚瑟只是闷声不吭地在他的搀扶下缓慢行进，在走入寝室的那一刻，亚瑟像是再也无法忍耐一般，径直躺在了床上。

“兰斯洛特，不要急着离去。”亚瑟突然说道，将坐在床尾的兰斯洛特狠狠地拉向自己，“躺在我身旁。”他顿了顿，“自从桂妮薇儿来后，我们就不常说话了——”

“这只是你的错觉，亚瑟。”兰斯洛特平躺在亚瑟的身旁，任由后者的左臂放在他的后脑勺下方，“只是近年来诸多征战，不列颠还并不稳定，你也知道——罗马人正虎视眈眈。”

亚瑟却因为兰斯洛特的回答而突然笑出声来，仿佛兰斯洛特在讲述一个绝妙的笑话，末了，他的笑声停止，他转过头去，看向躺在一旁的兰斯洛特：“我的朋友，你以为你可以瞒住我吗？”他咽了咽喉，“如若不是借着饮酒之后，我真是难以吐出这样的话语——兰斯洛特，你难道认为我没能看出你与桂妮薇儿眼中的含情脉脉吗？”

“陛下，这绝不是你所想的那样。”兰斯洛特因为惊慌而坐起身，望向仍旧躺着的亚瑟，以恳求的语气说道，“我从未与王后发生过什么。”

亚瑟突兀地大笑起来：“我的朋友，你瞒不住你的国王。你实在是不擅长撒谎——”他直起身来，靠近兰斯洛特，“你还记得骑士的八德吗——你一定记得骑士不能撒谎——从某种程度上看，你确实是骑士之中最优秀的。”

兰斯洛特没有说话，只是沉默着低下头，任由宁静降临在他与亚瑟中间。

“请不要误会我，我的朋友，我并不是选在今日审问你。如若我要审问你，我或许会选在刚才，或是别的什么日子，而不是现在，这这个地方。”亚瑟拉过兰斯洛特的肩膀，对向后者闪避的视线，“我只是想让你快乐，我的朋友。我从未怀疑过你的忠诚。”

“陛下，我已经足够快乐了。”兰斯洛特局促地笑了，“自我成为圆桌骑士起，整个不列颠的少年们都羡慕我拥有你这样的朋友。”他有意岔开话题，尝试着让亚瑟谈及点别的内容，北边的巨龙，对于撒克逊人的战争，美酒，什么都好。

“但我知道你的话语并非真心。”亚瑟冷漠地反击，“你我都知道这些话不过是糊弄我的言语，若在往日我一定会对你的谎言照单全收。”他靠近兰斯洛特，与后者的距离仅有一寸那么长，“想必我是喝醉了吧，竟是在这里和你说些胡话。”他勉强地扯起嘴角，试图给兰斯洛特一个微笑，“你和桂妮薇儿都是我最爱的人。那么，你爱着我吗，兰斯洛特？不要沉默，兰斯洛特，你只需要回答这一个问题就可以离去。”

 _ **当然，我的国王。**_ 有那么一瞬，兰斯洛特想要脱口而出这样的回答，但最终，他还是低下头，沉默着把玩着自己身上那件因为节日而穿着的礼袍，不知道要作何回答。他不知道国王是以什么样的心思问出这样的问题，但他记得，在他仍旧年少的时候他就已经发誓将自己的所有奉献给国王，他爱着他，这毫无疑问——尽管他无法真正明了这爱来自于何方。有那么些深夜，当他忆及起国王的身影及话语，他便情不自禁地沉沦于一种罪恶的情感里，这使他拒绝了许多少女的求爱，甚至当国王问及起他的婚事时，他亦只能苦笑着拒绝。 _ **一旦国王知道这样的感情，他将会怎么看待我？**_ 有多少次，他这么问自己。他甚至嫉妒起那些青年骑士，只因他们看向亚瑟时仅有尊敬与仰慕。

“回答我，兰斯洛特。”年轻的国王烦躁地催促道，像是急于得到一个答案。

“我不知道，我的国王。”兰斯洛特最终摇了摇头，艰难地吐出回答，“我不能轻易回答这样的问题。尽管，我可以确信我爱着你，陛下。但爱是一种复杂的情感，我不确定我是否有资格爱你。”

“好吧，很好。”亚瑟转过身，不再理睬兰斯洛特，只是缓慢地脱掉身上披着的华丽的长衫，再将王冠随意地放在桌角，满不在意地说，“你可以离开了，兰斯洛特。尽管我不满意你的答案，但我不能强迫你回答。”

“我很抱歉，我的国王。”兰斯洛特低下头，颤抖着想要起身离开，却在走出门的那一刻被亚瑟再次叫住：“你或许不会介意帮我换身衣服，兰斯洛特。”亚瑟以不容拒绝的口吻说道，“这身衣服实在是太麻烦了，我甚至都不知道怎么解开这奇怪的腰带。”他小声抱怨了一句。

兰斯洛特僵直地上前，踱步到亚瑟的身后，小心翼翼地为后者解开腰带，他努力告诉自己只需要冷静下来便能完成这任务，但当他接触到国王略微发热的躯体，将腰带自后者身上解下时，他的双手免不了颤抖起来。 _神呐，这便是你给我的考验吗？_ 兰斯洛特吸了一口气，他感到自己的身上有些发烫，或许是喝了太多的酒，又或许是，他早已难以克制住自己压抑许久的感情。他一时之间无所适从，于是只好迅速缩回了手，低下头去，却在这一刻不小心触及到亚瑟的手背，下意识将亚瑟的右手握住——这让他吃了一惊，不知道如何是好。

 _ **为何不趁这个机会**_ _ **——**_ _ **？**_ 他的脑中突然出现这样的念头。 _ **国王不会要你的性命。你是他最爱的骑士，他甚至不会叫你离开**_ _ **——**_ _ **可这是有罪的**_ **——** 桂妮薇儿曾对他提起过这样的经文，一座城市甚至因为这样的欲望而毁去。

“那么你爱着我吗，亚瑟？你是否也像爱着我一样爱着桂妮薇儿？”兰斯洛特假装不经意地放开亚瑟的手，沉声说道。

“当然。”亚瑟缓慢地挪到床沿边坐下，脱口而出回答，“我早在最开始就告诉过你，表哥。”他莫名地加重了最后的尾音，让语气听起来像是训诫。

“可这不是我向你索要的爱。”兰斯洛特的声音很轻。

“那是什么？”亚瑟抬起头，对向兰斯洛特的视线，以恳切的语气询问，“难道我没有将自己的爱奉献给你吗，表哥？你却因此而怪罪我。”他说，“我可以容忍你和桂妮薇儿之间的情谊，我甚至默许了你们的来往，因为我知道爱是忍耐，而我不能同时失去你们两个。我爱着你，也爱着桂妮薇儿——如若这是你想要知道的答案，那么我可以告诉你——”他顿了顿，站起身，直视兰斯洛特，而兰斯洛特此刻却紧握着双拳，咬紧牙齿，仿佛下一刻便要挥拳而出，将他狠狠地痛殴一顿。他叹了一口气，便不再说话，只是试图拍拍兰斯洛特的肩膀，准备起身离开。 _ **或许兰斯洛特需要静一静** ，_他想。他需要兰斯洛特，而他和兰斯洛特的关系已经不能变得再差了。

“你不明白，亚瑟。”在亚瑟走出门的那一刻，兰斯洛特抓住亚瑟的肩膀，“我向你索求的并非是桂妮薇儿。”兰斯洛特的声音有些沙哑，“请不要误解我的意思，我并非向你讨要王后，我的国王。我怎么能够背叛你？早在我发誓成为你的骑士的那一刻，我就决定为你奉献所有了。”他喃喃地说，轻轻放开了亚瑟。

“兰斯洛特，我的朋友……”亚瑟因此而靠近兰斯洛特，带着关切地拥抱后者。兰斯洛特始终紧抿着嘴唇，心中怀揣着巨大的痛苦。 _ **神呐，为什么要在此时？为什么要以用这样的刑罚折磨我？为什么我会对我最亲密的朋友产生这样的感情？**_ 他握紧拳头，这样想。有那么一刻，他感到自己像是再也无法控制这难耐的情绪，他松开拳头，温柔地回抱亚瑟，闻嗅着后者身上独有的气息，仿佛在拥抱他等待已久的爱人。

 _ **为何不就此机会**_ _ **——**_ _ **？**_ 那个声音又一次在他的脑海之中浮现。他感到自己像是抓了狂，在那一瞬间，松开拥抱亚瑟的手，而后，缓慢而又温存地对上后者的嘴唇，带着些许迷恋的舔食着亚瑟的唇瓣，品尝后者双唇间所残留的葡萄酒的味道。

亚瑟因为他的举动而吃了一惊，抗拒般地推开他，却因为醉酒而摇摇晃晃地跌在地上。“我从未想到如此。”亚瑟的声音带着震怒，“离开，兰斯洛特，在我还没决定杀死你之前。”他以冷酷的口吻命令道。

兰斯洛特没有回答，只是走向亚瑟，缓慢地蹲下，直直地对向后者的视线，“我的王。”他严肃地说，“请原谅我，我将向你坦白我内心最深处的罪恶——”他顿了顿，想要继续，但亚瑟只是偏过头去，语速很快地打断了他：“离开这里，兰斯洛特。”

“不，陛下，请听我说完。”兰斯洛特一动不动，他的目光仍旧聚集在亚瑟身上——尽管亚瑟此刻已然皱起眉头，露出不耐烦的神情。“我爱着你，陛下。”兰斯洛特咽了咽口水，下定决心继续，“但不是你所想的那种感情。不是桂妮薇儿的经书里所说的那种约拿单对于大卫的感情——而是——”他突然握紧了拳头，像是难以继续下去，“而是……”他吞吞吐吐，最终嘴里吐出不成字句的词汇。 _ **天哪，我大概是疯了。**_ 他这么想。 _ **就让这样的疯狂继续下去吧！**_

许是因为酒意终于上头，兰斯洛特大口地喘着气，打定主意，再次靠近亚瑟，后者像是没有注意到他的逼近，任由他再次对向自己的双唇——但这一吻却不像刚才那般饱含温存与爱意，有的仅仅是一种带着兽性与发泄的欲望。兰斯洛特粗暴地吻咬着亚瑟的嘴唇，仿佛要将所有的欲望都倾注于这一吻中。

亚瑟因此更为抗拒，但酒精带来的头痛令他无力，甚至无法挣脱兰斯洛特的怀抱。 _该死。_ 他在心中后悔起在刚才喝下太多的酒，以致出现这种局面。

兰斯洛特逐渐加深了这个吻，舌头在亚瑟的口腔之中搅动，起先带着逗弄的意味，但随后，这种挑逗变为一种粗野的征服，仿佛要篡夺亚瑟的呼吸，使他彻底失去理智，也像兰斯洛特一样因这种罪恶的欲望而行动。亚瑟最终使出所有气力推开了兰斯洛特，但显然，兰斯洛特并不像他那样沉溺于酒精之中，于是，在下一刻，兰斯洛特迅速抓起他的手臂，将他拉到自己的身旁，而后粗鲁地撩起他的内衫，熟练地解开他裤子的绑带。

“停下，兰斯洛特。”亚瑟沉声说道，“你在侮辱你的国王。如果你停下，你仍旧是我最亲密的朋友。”他皱紧眉头，伸手抓紧兰斯洛特的手腕，尝试阻止后者那疯狂的举动—— _ **这太不合常理了**_ **。** 兰斯洛特挣开了亚瑟的钳制——尽管仍旧费了不少气力，但很快，他将亚瑟的双手钳在亚瑟的身后，喘着粗气将后者压在床上。亚瑟仍旧在抗拒着，即便他快要丧失自己所有的力气。

“我很抱歉，陛下。”兰斯洛特叹了一口气，眉头紧蹙，“但我不会停下。”话音未落，他便急速握紧拳头，向亚瑟的腹部锤去。亚瑟因为疼痛而叫出声来，肩膀微微颤抖着，彻底停止了挣扎。

“我很抱歉，亚瑟。”兰斯洛特轻声说道，话语之中带着歉意。他始终用右手钳制着亚瑟的双手，在感受到后者彻底没了抵抗之后，他才望向亚瑟，随意把玩着亚瑟金色的发丝。亚瑟仍旧微闭着眼睛，紧咬着牙齿，小口地喘着粗气。

兰斯洛特轻叹了一声，从容地将亚瑟的长裤扯下，轻柔地抚摸着亚瑟肌肉强健的大腿，揉搓亚瑟腿部紧致的皮肤。亚瑟的呼吸变得更为急促，他皱着眉头，抗拒般的紧闭着眼睛，随着兰斯洛特的抚弄而轻颤。仿佛因此而得到鼓励似的，兰斯洛特将左手伸入亚瑟未脱下的衬衣内，带着逗弄意味地触及亚瑟的腹部，贪恋般的摩挲着亚瑟饱满结实的腹肌，用指尖体味着光滑的肌理，这些动作缓慢到不能再缓慢，正如若青年骑士初次挥舞长剑一般，小心翼翼却带着欣喜。

“停下，兰斯洛特。”年轻的国王再次出声，尽管声音之中早已不复国王的威严，他努力蹙紧眉头，想要以冷漠的口吻发出命令。兰斯洛特是全然没有听见他的命令一般，将手移动至他的右乳，带着兴味地摩挲着乳尖，不时拨弄着这突起。他咬紧牙齿，极力忍耐著脱口而出的轻声呻吟，以极大的意志力使自己的情绪平复：“你忘记了神父们的教导了吗？停下——”他艰难地挤出完整的句子，然而话语却因为兰斯洛特的触摸而戛然而止。

“我不能。”兰斯洛特轻声说道，翻过身试图再次亲吻亚瑟，亚瑟却扭过头去，一声不吭地躲开。兰斯洛特再次叹了一口气，温柔地舔舐着亚瑟的左耳际，轻轻地啃咬着亚瑟的耳垂，左手向亚瑟的鼠蹊处探去，而后紧紧地抓住那处物事，开始从容不迫地套弄着。

亚瑟因此而倒吸了一口气，因为这抚弄而发出一丝愉悦的轻叹，但随后，他紧紧地抿住嘴唇，与这欢愉进行着抗争。 _ **这太过于疯狂。究竟是兰斯洛特疯了，还是我疯了？**_ 他闭着眼睛，感受到兰斯洛特正贪婪地抚弄着他的囊袋，取悦般的配合着他的呼吸上下套弄着，冷静地看着他的喘息变得更加急促—— _ **神啊，究竟是何等的疯狂导致了这个局面？**_ 他再也无法压抑住唇际之间的声音，因这罪恶的欲望而低声呻吟，直至在兰斯洛特手中达到欲望的顶端。

兰斯洛特无声地望着亚瑟，这个他旧时最亲密的朋友，他仍旧记得那些他们拿着长剑战斗时的情景，亚瑟总是会微笑着轻拍他的肩膀，与他分享那些难以实现的宏愿——然而，究竟是什么时候起，他看向亚瑟的目光再也不复往日？他爱着桂妮薇儿，他毫不否认。然而，他却不知道，自己究竟是因何而爱着她。有多少次，他总是会自桂妮薇儿的身上看见亚瑟的身影——这是何等的罪过，他爱着他的挚友，并因此而产生了索多玛的欲望。

想到此，他情不自禁地凑上前去，带着温存地亲吻着亚瑟脖颈，而后缓慢地滑至锁骨，再到亚瑟胸前那未曾愈合的伤疤——在前不久，他们才自战场上归来，一名撒克逊人用长剑将亚瑟击伤。随后，他用食指沾上亚瑟发泄之后的粘稠液体，向后者身后探去。

亚瑟因为突然的侵入而又一次开始剧烈挣扎起来：“兰斯。”他的声音十分微弱，“你还要继续犯这样的罪吗？”他对向兰斯洛特的视线，而后者则始终紧紧地注视着他，“你难道没有想过，如果桂妮薇儿知道，她会怎么看你？”

“难道你认为我没有因此而受到良心的谴责吗？”兰斯洛特带着些许绝望的回答，将食指又一次狠狠地刺入亚瑟的内壁，仿佛惩罚与泄愤般的搅动着，“我爱着你，亚瑟。”他的声音沙哑，“如若这就是上天给我定下的惩罚——”他最终哽咽了，不再说话，只是粗鲁地扩张着，不管不顾亚瑟此刻因为不适而绷紧了肌肉。

而后，兰斯洛特环抱住亚瑟，将自己的性器深深地烙进亚瑟的身体里，突然的闯入使鲜血润滑了亚瑟的甬道，让兰斯洛特更为深入地进入，不成节奏地律动着。亚瑟咬紧了牙齿，沉默地忍受着痛苦，因为激烈的抽动而蜷缩在兰斯洛特的怀里，绷紧了肩膀上的肌肉，仿佛战败的勇士，惴惴不安地等待着未知的处刑——多么悲哀。亚瑟试图极力忍耐着脱口而出的呻吟，然而兰斯洛特的手又一次伸向他的腰际，粗糙却挑逗地爱抚着他的前端，有那么一刻，他像是忘记了自己的所坚持的骄傲，因为欢愉而闷哼出声。不知过去了多久，兰斯洛特终于结束了暴烈的进攻，将白浊的液体遗留在他的身体里。

“我将永不会原谅你。”亚瑟突然转过身，对向兰斯洛特的眼睛，艰难地挤出这样一句话来。

“我从未奢求过你的原谅。”兰斯洛特以悲伤的语气说，“明天，我将离去，我的朋友，”他垂下眼睛，轻声说道，“去消灭北部的恶龙，或许，你将再也不会看见我。在此之前，请随意惩罚我吧，陛下。” _ **只因，我对你产生了这样的欲望。**_

亚瑟轻叹了一口气，不再去看向兰斯洛特：“离去吧，兰斯洛特。”他顿了顿，“去往北部甚至是高卢。我会祈祷你能够平安归来，我的朋友。”

FIN.


End file.
